pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcana
Arcana are powerful magics created by the origin mages from ages past. These powerful spells are in many ways similar to epic spells except that they have unique powers if they are either written or spoken(cast) and many of them are bound by either the blinding nullification arcana or the devil's curse arcana. A written arcana in the form of a tattoo or anything similar can not be spoken as the combinations of the two magics will cause the bearer to explode in a cloud of pure mana. Written This described the written effect of the arcana, writing an arcana is a long and tedius ritual that takes 24 hours to perform and the caster permanently loses one level in the process unless it is a minor arcana. The Spellcraft check is then replaced with a Craft (Calligraphy) check. Cast/Performed: 'This is the effect of the arcana when used as a full-round action. If it is replaced with performed, it is instead, a ritual that takes a number of rounds of full-round actions as described. 'Formulae Blinding Nullification DC: '(30 + (Power Level - Caster Level - (0.25*Ability Modifier))) '''Devil's Curse DC: '(50 + (Power Level - Caster Level - (0.25*Con Modifier)) '''Casting DC (Spellcraft): (Power Level + (Power Level - Caster Level)) (+2 DC per level increase on metamagic*(i.e. quickening the arcana is +8)) Arcana DC to save: '((Power Level) + (Power Level - Caster Level) + Ability Modifier) *applying a meta-magic to an arcana still requires the Augmented Arcana feat. 'Minor Arcana Minor Arcana are the weakest forms of arcana, while they are quite formidable they aren't really seen as much but exist only as basic cantrips for arcana casting. Calling of Ether (Power Level 15)(Conjuration)(Int) Written: ''Calling of ether only has power when it is written upon the flesh of a creature. Any creature with calling of ether written upon them gains fast-healing equal to their HD. ''Cast: ''Calls forth a large goblet of precious metals and gems with a nectar within it that when drank, completely heals the drinker of all hp, ability scores damage, curses and other adverse affects. '''Devil Trap (Power Level 10)(Abjuration)(Int)' Written: ''When written on a large enough surface any abyssal or fiendish outsiders are permanently paralyzed for as long as they stand within the spell. Alas the spell must be written in wet blood and therefore is easily broken by anyone else who would step into it carelessly enough to smear the writing. There is no save for any abyssal or fiendish outsider however unless they are a full-blooded demon or devil. In which case they are allowed a will save. ''Cast: ''After the spell is chanted, the next fiendish or abyssal outsider that you touch is paralyzed for as long as you continue touching them. There is no save unless the abyssal or fiendish outsider is a full blooded demon or devil. In which case they are allowed a will save. '''Fiery Chamber of Ash (Power Level 15) (Conjuration) (INT)' Written: ''Fiery Chamber of Ash only has power when written on an object - the object can not be destroyed by any spell or ability with the force descripter. ''Performed: ''Fiery Chamber of Ash is a ritual that takes 2 rounds to complete. In the first round the target must make a will save or be trapped in a telekinetic sphere losing their round for this turn unless they pass a will save as described in Formulae In the second round 1d6 fireballs explode within the chamber causing 6d6 damage each. This damage does not affect any other creature than the creature within the chamber and the reflex save is replaced with fortitude save to reduce the damage to 1/2 normal damage. '''Utterance of Obliteration - Abj (Power Level 20) (Abjuration) (INT)' Written: ''Does not have a written effect. ''Cast: ''Instantly removes the effects of one on-going spell determined by the named school. ''Material: ''One Diamond worth the caster level of the ongoing effect multiplied by 10; exhausts all prepared spells by the caster. 'Lesser Arcana' '''Blinding Nullification (Power Level 20) (Abjuration) (INT) ' Written: ''Blinding Nullification was originally designed to hold the power of written magic at bay and prevent it from being read by blinding the subject. However if the HD of the reader exceeds the power level of the spell held at bay, blinding nullification has no effect. As such it can also be used on lesser magic scrolls to effectively nullify them. ''Cast: In the rare instance that someone attempts to use this arcana as a spell, it summons forth a large orb of light that dispels all magic and magic items within 50 feet of the scroll as well as attempts to blind any creature that can be blinded in the same radius. (This includes the caster and his belongings however) Eight Abjurations of Infinite Survival (Power Level 20) (Abjuration) (INT) ' ''Written: ''When written upon a creature the creature no longer requires sustenance(Food, Water or Air) and is not affected by harsh weather(As per endure elements). ''Cast: ''When cast, everyone in range of the spell (20 feet) gains the following effects for 24 hours (however it can be dispelled (DC = Caster Level + 20) *No need to sleep. *No need for sustenance(Air, Food or Drink) *Protection from extreme climates(as per endure elements) *Unaffected by rough terrain *+20 competence bonus on any swim checks. *+20 competence bonus on acrobatic checks to balance. *+20 competence bonus on survival checks. *+20 competence bonus on acrobatic checks to jump. 'Major Arcana Attero Animus (Power Level 25) (Necromancy) (WIS) ' ''Written: ''Wisdom-Based Arcana are held within prayer stones, and thus are never written. Only a character with at least one level in cleric may perform a wisdom-based arcana. Someone with feats that replace the ability score that governs the arcana being cast, such as glamered arcana, is still unable to cast this if they do not have at least one cleric level. ''Cast: ''If the cleric grasps the chain of the prayer stone, and says the following phrase, "''Attero Omni Victus Animus" all undead within 100 feet of the cleric are utterly destroyed if they have 25 or less HD; This is a full-round action. They can not save, and all of their possessions are likewise destroyed. The cleric recieves no xp for any undead destroyed in this manner. Undead with HD higher than 25 are not affected by this unless the cleric has his hand upon its head, which is a most fatal situation if he can not succeed, when this is performed as such, it only affects the touched undead, and he is allowed a will save. This does not prevent certain undead such as ghosts and vampires from reforming. '''Chaos Rigor (Power Level 25) (Necromancy) (Cha) ''Written: ''Chaos Rigor has no written effect unless it is read incorrectly, in which case it causes the reader to go insane. ''Cast: ''When Chaos Rigor is cast it inflicts 1d10+1 damage per power level (default is 25 but can be heightened or lowered via feats) to a single target healing the caster for one-half of the total damage. If the subject survives they must make a will save or become Insane, if they pass they are drained for 1d6 levels. Anyone adjacent to the target must also make a will save or become confused for 1d12 rounds. Confound Abjuration (Power Level 25) (Transmutation) (INT) ' ''Written: ''If the subject upon which this spell is written comes within contact any form of abjuration spell or has any abjuration spell with the subject in its range. The abjuration spell is automatically dispeled and fails, even if it would not target the subject. (For instance, if a Magic Circle against Evil spell is cast on a subject, and someone with the confound abjuration arcana written upon it is within 10 feet of the subject, the magic circle against evil fails. This has no effect on counterspelling however. ''Cast: ''This can be cast verbally as an immediate action right after an abjuration spell is cast to counter it once per round but the DC to activate Confound Arcana is increased by an amount equal to the level of the spell being cast. Counfounding an abjuration arcana however has the DC to cast the arcana increased by an amount equal to the power level of the arcana being countered. '''Devil's Curse (Power Level 25) (Necromancy) (INT) ' Written: ''This spell is in many ways very similar to blinding nullification as it is used to hold written arcana at bay, however this is often used on much more powerful arcana, especially those of greater or grand varieties, as this is much harder to overcome as it requires a fortitude save in place of a will save, and instead of being blinded, the subject is slain, instead. ''Cast: ''Devil's Curse is a dark and evil arcana that while it is very rare, can be cast verbally. Upon doing so, everyone with in auditory range must save or succumb to a curse that kills them after 6 rounds. They may only save on the initial cast and if they fail they are doomed to die. This includes the caster, but no undead are effected by this arcana. '''Disrupting Storm (Power Level 27) (Conjuration) (Cha) ' Written: ''Wherever this arcana is written, it summons forth a permanent storm of pure mana within one mile. Any spell cast in this storm requires two spell slots and a concentration check. Any spell with a duration is automatically dispelled after its first round, unless the caster succeeds in a Will save. ''Performed*: ''Summons a storm as above except in a target area within long range with a radius of 10 feet per caster level for 5 minutes for each performance round sacrificed at the initial casting. '''Excommunication (Power Level 29) (Abjuration) (INT) ' Written: ''When written, anyone with divine ranks loses all divine abilities and outsider levels when within 100 feet of the symbol. If it is written upon the flesh of a subject (such as a tattoo) they are unaffected by the power of deities and lose the ability to cast divine spells(even if they are an arcane caster that may select divine spells due to an ability) and travel to outer planes. ''Cast: ''When spoken, divine spells can not be cast within 100 feet for 10 minutes. '''Purifying Flame (Power Level 25) (Evocation) (WIS) ' Written: ''Wisdom-Based Arcana are held within prayer stones, and thus are never written. Only a character with at least one level in cleric may perform a wisdom-based arcana. Someone with feats that replace the ability score that governs the arcana being cast, such as glamered arcana, is still unable to cast this if they do not have at least one cleric level. ''Cast: ''If the cleric grasps the chain of the prayer stone, and says the following phrase, "''Ignis Sacer", it inflicts its power level plus any bonuses in d12 damage divided equally to everyone in range. Any resistances the targets have increase the damage to each individual. 'Performance* '''Arcana with an activation of performance use a performance check in place of a spellcraft check with the same DC to activate; the type of performance (wind, dance, oratory, etc.) does not matter unless otherwise specified. Written forms still requires a ''craft(calligraphy) ''check. 'Greater Arcana Blood Sacrament (Power Level 30) (Necromancy) (CHA) Written: ''When written upon a corpse, the corpse remains fresh and will absorb the soul of the person who wrote it if they should die, allowing them to take over the corpse as their new body. ''Performed: ''Performing this spell is complex, as you must drip your blood onto the arcana. doing so continues to create clones of you which you have full control over and who have all of your abilities and statistics, As long as you continue to pour your blood into the scroll the clones will continue to appear at a rate equal to 0.1 of your charisma modifier per round. (If this number is lower than 1, it forms a percentage of the clones body each round as necessary, for instance if you have 20 charisma, it will create half of a clone per round, each clone cannot act unless it is whole, but it can not be destroyed except by fire while it is forming. '''Calling of the Cursed Queen (Power Level 30) (Conjuration) (Cha)' Written: ''If this is written upon any object it acts as a permanent symbol of fear, however it has a twist. If someone looks upon it, the visage of the great demon it summons screams at them, they then must make a will save (DC=38) (In addition to the will save to bypass the symbol of fear) or their blood freezes to ice, acting as a flesh to stone type effect that can only be cured with a ''wish or miracle. ''Creatures immune to cold are still affected, but creatures immune to fear, such as undead, are not. ''Performed: ''This ritual takes two full-rounds to channel. It summons forth Imea the Voiceless, the ancient demon-witch to assault the battlefield for 13 rounds. Anyone not protected from evil will become a target, However the invoker of this arcana and everyone adjacent is protected from evil as it is cast, but only if they remain adjacent to the invoker. Calling forth this demon is a toll upon the invoker unless their caster level(without any bonuses) is greater than or equal to the power level of this arcana. Anyone whose caster level is lower than this takes two permanent negative levels per invocation. '''Ritual of the Imperial Flame (Power Level 31) (Evocation) (INT)' Written: ''Any subject upon which this arcana is written can not be harmed by fire. Whether it is a creature or an object. ''Performed: ''A burst of intense flames form up to a maximum of 100 ft. radius around the caster at a rate of 10 feet per round the caster concentrates on the arcana. while concentrating, the caster is affected as if he had a fire shield around him, and can not be stunned, dazed, or otherwise impeded while he is performing the ritual. The flames then deal damage in a similar way to wall of fire, however, it instantly destroys any form of vegetation including plant-type creatures. '''Sixteen-Fold Binding of Heaven, Earth and Hell (Power Level 35) (Abjuration) (INT)' Written: ''Unlike most arcana, this one does not have a written effect. (See Performed) ''Performed: ''This ritual takes 24 hours to perform. It requires the blood of the caster and whichever creature he is using as a target (Unless they are related by blood in which it only requires the caster's blood) You must create a circle of lavendar and holly around the container in which the blood is being kept and have at least one pound of witchiron. Once complete, this arcana binds the two creatures in every way. They share all damage, all abilities, all thoughts, and even death. Alternatively, this may be performed on two ore more creatures other than the caster by following the same ritual after writing the arcana over the hearts of two willing or unwilling(but helpless) subjects. After the ritual is complete the written spell is then absorbed into their flesh and permanently marked upon their heart causing no ill affects by itself. 'Grand Arcana' '''Soul Eater (Power Level 45) (Necromancy) (CHA) ' ''Written: ''If written and unprotected by blinding nullification or devil's curse, this arcana absorbs the soul of any who look upon it without a saving throw as per a soul trap spell. ''Performed: ''When performed, this 24 hour ritual must be at some kind of centre point in the area you wish to affect. It requires some kind of phylactery containing no less than 13 immortal souls(such as those of a dragon, a vampire, or some kind of outsider, anyone with the immortality discovery and anyone with more than 40 HD) Upon completion it sucks in the souls of everyone within 500 miles into the phylactery, killing all subjects without any saving throws. The phylactery can then be ingested by the caster of the arcana adding the Constitution and Wisdom modifiers of the victims (minimum 1) to the ingestor's constitution and wisdom scores. Alternatively the phylactery could be used to return a pariah soul to the material plane by placing it into the corpse of the selected subject. A combination of these effects can be obtained by using blood sacrament on the phylactery but to a lesser effect. Using this arcana however in either way irreveribly damages all living flora and fauna within 500 miles leaving a thick black tar that corrodes away any kind of matter except holy water, and spreads slowly at 1 inch per minute See Black Matter Exposure. Category:High Magic Category:Arcana Category:Epic Spells